Legolas's Friends
by chibikuroneko
Summary: The fellowship is lost, and in an odd forest, when Legolas realizes that he knows this place, and old friend comes back. Who is she, what is her part to play?
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any of this, except the new character. Anyway,  
  
My grammar is bad, so please don't chew me out on it!  
  
This happens after Gandalf falls into that trench thingy(I forgot what it was called, sorry!) The rest of the are wandering around. Soon the company is lost in some unfamiliar woods. All except for Legolas, for some reason these woods seem familiar to him. He doesn't know why but he recalls something special from here, but what could it be??  
  
Merry: When's brunch?  
  
Boromir: You just have breakfast!!!! I swear, you hobbits eat enough to feed an army!  
  
Pippin: HEY! We Hobbits live very high lifestyles!  
  
Gimli: Can we stop fighting here?  
  
Legolas looks around, he feels uneasy, like someone is watching them. Aragorn comes up. "Is something wrong Legolas?" He asks.  
  
Legolas is about to respond when a soft whisper comes upon the breeze.  
  
"Who goes upon my fathers land, be it an elf? Or is it a man? If it be orc, I deem you dead, for a touch of my arrow, shall go through your head. SO state yourself now, and who's side are you on. For if you be the enemy, you shall be gone!"  
  
Legolas jumps about 5 ft in the air. "DID you hear that?????" He asks his friends. The hobbits looked puzzled. Gimli shook his head. Boromir asks "Hear what?" Then, Legolas notices a movement to his left. He spins around, but sees nothing. Then the voice comes again, but this time it's closer.  
  
"I see thy company is a elf. I do know you, do you remember me? Legolas, prince of Mirkwood. Such odd company you hold. A dwarf, hobbits and men. DO you know me? Or am I a mystery?"  
  
The voice called, taunting him. He thought. Legolas knew this voice had something to do with the forest, that's why he remembered it. "I seem to remember these woods, but I don't know you speaker!" Legolas calls out. The voice answered "Then I shall send down something you will remember, I am sure. Make sure none move, or one could be hurt or killed." Legolas turned around, everyone was staring opened mouth, they all heard the last message of the voice. "Don't move" hissed Legolas, he turns around.  
  
"Go ahead." He called out. At that moment Legolas heard the twang of a bow. An arrow shot by him, and landed in a tree. He went over and pulled it out. When he saw the arrow it brought back a flood of memories. He let out a laugh.  
  
" Meraithil! I should of known!!! Only you would play games with a prince! Where are you?" He asked turning back to where it seemed the voice was coming from. The voice (Meraithil) let out a laugh,  
  
"Can't thy see me?" Then everyone jumped as an hooded figure walked out from the woods right next to them. Legolas smiled, "You walk like a cat, but hide like the deer." The elf nodded. Then it turned to the rest of them. The figure dropped it's hood. Long golden hair flowed out. They gasped, for they did not expect a female elf.  
  
"Hello" She called cheerfully to them. Legolas introduced them all. "Everyone, this is my childhood friend, Meraithil." They waves. "Meraithil, this is Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry."  
  
She smiled again. "You look hungry and weary, my home is around here. Would you like to stay and rest for a bit?" Legolas turned to Aragorn(since he's the group leader) Aragorn shrugged. "You're the one who knows this place, not me" He says to Legolas. Meraithil turns to the hobbits.  
  
"Isn't it time for your brunch?" She asks looking at the sun. Frodo's mouth drops open.  
  
"How do you know the way of the shire?" He asks stunned. Before Meraithil can answer, Merry and pippin are hugging her legs. "Finally!!!!!!!" Says Merry.  
  
"Someone who knows when we EAT!" Finishes Pippin.  
  
"Um, hobbits, I can't walk when you've got my legs clasped together." Meraithil says. Legolas and Aragorn have to pull the grateful hobbits off her legs.  
  
"So, do you wish to rest awhile?" She asks again, will they? To be continued. 


	2. Ringwraths are here

Chapter two is here, I couldn't believe it, I added my story last night, and all ready it's on page 5!!!!  
  
The company begins to loosen up. Meraithil doesn't seem that bad. Aragorn thinks to himself. Meraithil and Legolas walk ahead talking in elvish. The hobbits follow, Pippin is doing cartwheels, for he is very hungry and is excited they are going to stop and eat soon. Sam, Merry and Boromir are in a fight. "Halflings!You don't know anything at all!" Boromir shouts at them. " We are NOT halflings!!!!!" Sam and Merry cry in unison, tackling Boromir.  
  
Legolas turns around and goes "can you stop fighting?" They look up. Sam has a piece of Boromir's hair in his fist, while Boromir is holding Merry up by his ankles.  
  
"SHHHHHHHHH!" Meraithil calls suddenly looking at the sky.  
  
She suddenly tackles Frodo knocking him into the bushes nearby, and she covers him with her cloak. Mmmmmmmmmmppppphhhhh! Frodo calls from under the cloak. Shhhhhhhhhhh Meraithil whispers again. She looks at the sky.  
  
"Keep walking!" She hisses to the others. Legolas figures she has a reason and continues to walk. The others are doubtful, but they follow him anyway. After about five minutes Meraithil pulls the cloak off Frodo. PHEW! Frodo gasps.  
  
"The ringwraths are gone now." She tells him helping him stand up. "The Nagzul are here?" He gasps. She nods her head. They run quickly to catch up with the others. After giving them a quick brief of what happen, they hurry to Meraithil's home. They come to it, Sam thinks to himself, I would have never noticed it if I hadn't been shown it. The home was built right into the ground, much like a hobbits but it did come up a bit. Pippin raced inside. "When do we eat? " He asks sticking his head out from the door. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Lembas!!!!!" He cries disappearing from sight. " LEMBAS!!!!!!!!"The others hobbits shout. Then all three of them try to run and fit in the door at once. "Help! We're stuck!!!!" they cried and Merry added "And Pippin is eating all the Lembas!" 


End file.
